


Bulma's Great Experiment

by WynneCluster



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bulma doesn't have a last name YES I am a pedant, Bulma is VERY GOOD at Science, Comedy, Dragon Ball Super Manga, For Science!, Galactic Patrol Prisoner Arc, Gen, Mild Blood, Needles, Post-Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Saiyans Get All The Best Biology, Science Experiments, Self-Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynneCluster/pseuds/WynneCluster
Summary: Bulma is attempting to unlock the greatest secret of the Saiyans (in her mind, at least), namely their resistance to ageing and long lives. Little does she know that the little concoction she whips up (with a little help from dear departed Gero's research notes) might end up giving her more than she bargained for.





	1. Another Long Night of Research...

Night had long since fallen on Capsule Corporation's headquarters, but bustling activity had yet to cease within Lab S, one of Bulma's personal labs that had recently been reconfigured to yet another new project after her latest attempt to build a time machine had gone awry.

She'd long gotten through her grumblings about 'busybody gods' and 'silly rules' however, and the lap was instead filled with the relatively quiet sounds of one woman attempting to conquer time in a different way.

"Hmmm..." Bulma squinted into a microscope as she compared different sample slides against one another, "I wonder what their secret is?"

She leaned back and stretched, her back informing her only too loudly that her slouching over lab equipment is very much not appreciated, as she looked around the lab.

Her latest project was in the field of genetics research (and maybe a little bio-engineering) so most of the lab was filled with complicated and delicate tools she didn't have all that much experience with. Truth be told, Bulma was much more of an engineer than a biologist, but she had excellent notes to compare to to keep her on track.

She smiled and wheeled her chair over to a computer to look over one of the two main inspirations of her current line of research: Dr. Gero's lab notes.

It wasn't a lot to go on, as Trunks and Krillin had only taken a few key pieces of information on the androids before destroying Gero's lab (which Bulma promised herself she wouldn't get mad about), but it was enough to point her in the right direction.

Gero's research was, unquestionably, monstrous and horrid with his methods... But, Bulma had to (quietly) admire the work itself. Gero rally was a master in his field, and it's a testament to Bulma's own genius that she was able to decipher his methods from so little information (or so she'd tell anyone at length the moment her research bore fruit).

She paused to ponder that #18 would probably demand a cut of the profits since her blueprints were involved in the discovery, and made a mental note to try and remember to make the offer first. #18 often proved to be a very handy friend to keep around, as long as you had the money to convince her.

Realizing she'd started staring off into space, Bulma shook her head and glared back at the samples she'd been analyzing. More specifically, they were blood samples. Goku's in particular, taken years ago after the fight with Vegeta and carefully preserved.

Bulma's father, the famous (and famously scatterbrained) Dr. Brief, had taken the samples as soon as he learned Goku was an alien but he had only gotten in a little bit of analysis before getting distracted by some other project.

Bulma had taken up the research a week before, but hadn't turned up much more than her father. Saiyans and humans are strangely similar in genetic structure, thus the physical similarities and ability to have children together, but the difference Bulma found were many enough that she was having trouble pinning down exactly what gave Saiyans their most alluring trait.

That being, of course, their long youth and increased lifespan.

Bulma idly chewed on her nail as she considered her predicament.

Goku's old blood samples weren't turning up anything conclusive, but she was wary about collecting new ones. Much like her failed Dragon Ball hunt from some weeks before, she had been trying to keep her new research under wraps.

And besides which, Goku might not even be the most promising candidate. Bulma's current theory was that some kind of cellular change went to work as a Saiyan aged, but between Goku's many deaths and his years away in the afterlife (not to mention his own lack of knowledge on how old he was when they were kids) she wasn't even sure how old Goku was any more. And since he was only around 24 (maybe, kind of) when the samples were taken there would logically be no sign of her theorized cellular changes in his body at that time.

As for her other Saiyan options...

All of Goku and Vegeta's children are half-Saiyan, half-Human, which muddles whether their samples would even be useful, and more importantly all are too young to test Bulma's hypothesis.

She grumbles as she remembers the total non-availability of that Saiyan called Broly. He was apparently born around the same time as Vegeta and to her knowledge he's never died and been revived by Dragon Balls so having samples of his blood would have cut down on variables. But since he's hiding off in some remote galactic backwoods, Bulma needed to set aside the possibility of testing his cells.

Which left her with just one possibility. The one who was simultaneously the easiest and hardest to get access to.

Her own husband, and resident prince of stubbornness, Vegeta.

She'd started gently pressuring him to agree to a health check-up a few days prior (which would just so happen to include a generous blood sample) but he just kept brushing her off.

"Nothing's gone wrong with me yet, and I've been living on this planet for years," she remembered him saying earlier that day, "I know my body, if anything is wrong I'll tell you."

"Aaaaahhh, he's so frustrating!" Bulma stood up and glared at the ceiling, "never mind that we'd have a much better chance at taking care of him with more accurate medical data on Saiyans, but it would help us take better care of the kids too!"

She sighed and glanced over at Bulla sleeping soundly in the corner of the lab, her crib temporarily located there to facilitate her mother's latest bout of all-nighters.

"Especially after what happened with Pan, it really is clear that we don't know enough about Saiyans," she frowned in thought, "what would Vegeta do if something like that happened... with..."

She trailed off as she stared at her daughter's peaceful sleeping face, a positively evil idea forming in her mind.

She had it, the perfect excuse to make Vegeta part with his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fun story to get an idea out that's been in the back of my mind for a while.
> 
> As for what that idea is...? Well, I'll let you figure that out as time goes on.
> 
> (At time of writing I have four chapters complete, all around this size or so. I realize it's not much in terms of length, but again it's not meant to be huge or anything)
> 
> P.S. This story takes place after Dragon Ball Super: Broly and during the manga arc following it, which is currently ongoing (but I might mix the anime and manga canon together to suit what pleases me best if I reference past events)


	2. Vegeta's Irregular Morning

"You're going to let me give you a physical, today!"

Vegeta IV, Prince of All (Universe 7) Saiyans, looked up from his breakfast with mild annoyance. Had it been anyone else taking that tone with him so early in the morning he might have bothered with proper anger, but Bulma wasn't just anyone.

"I thought I told you that it won't be necessary," he replied curtly, focusing back on his meal. He was eating heartily in preparation for sparring with Kakarrot later. It had been some time since the last major conflict and he couldn't afford to fall out of practice.

And as for why it was Kakarrot, well... If this damn weak planet had more strong fighter then he could have a choice in the matter, but Kakarrot remained the only one able to keep up with him.

"Hey, don't just keep eating and ignoring me!" Vegeta looked back up to his much angrier wife, noting her frazzled appearance that she kept claiming was because of the baby, and resolved to listen properly.

Maybe. As long as this wasn't just some earthling nonsense. Ridiculous planet...

"I was SAYING that we really don't have enough medical data on Saiyans," she repeated, making Vegeta aware that he must have zoned out for some reason, "I'll probably need to get data from Goku and Gohan later, but it'll be best if I start with you since I almost always have access to your body for further tests."

"Tch..." Vegeta pushed himself up from the table and started walking away, "if you want a lab rat so badly just settle for Kakarrot, I'm not going to sit around and be prodded just to satisfy your curiosity."

He almost made it out of the room, he was halfway through the door even, when Bulma's words stopped him in his tracks.

"I guess we'll just have to hope we can rely on Shenron if Bulla comes down with a fever like Pan did."

Vegeta tensed up. He knew exactly what she was doing, and worse was that it was working. He vaguely remembered hearing about Pan's illness but he'd had no real reason to pay attention at the time. Now though...

"The children are all too young to do a lot of the tests we need, and with you being Bulla's father information from your tests would be even more valuable," her voice was filled with maternal concern, dammit, "as it stands we don't even have a blood sample to go on."

Vegeta growled and turned around, "Fine! You can have some of my-"

He cut himself off and openly gaped at his wife, who was already calmly prepping a large syringe. A Very Large syringe. Just how much blood do these tests even take?

"Well, hurry up!" Bulma patted the chair he'd just vacated impatiently, "I have a lot of tests to run today."

Vegeta grumbled but sat down in the chair and offered his arm with no resistance. He knew she'd played him completely by using Bulla's safety as a bargaining chip, but he had already given his word...

Vegeta twitched and suppressed a yell as Bulma suddenly jabbed him with her overly huge needle.

"A little warning would have been nice!" he yelled, but Bulma just ignored him and pulled back on the syringe's plunger extracting a comically large amount of blood from his vein, "Is that much blood really necessary!?"

"Oh stop being a baby," Bulma chided as she pulled the needle away, barely bothering to slap a little stick-on bandage on the wound she'd stuck him with, "that bandage has medicine that'll help you heal so don't pick at it."

Vegeta immediately pulled his hand away from the bandage, but Bulma paid him no mind as she wondered away staring at her precious blood sample.

"Hmph, whatever," he stood up and walked away to fetch one of his usual Battle Suits, pretending firmly that the massive needle hadn't bothered him. Not a bit.

Awful earthling medical technology...

His frustration at the needle was enough that he never spared a thought to Bulma not pressing him on any of the other medical tests she'd been bugging him over for the past few days.

And with his mind set on his fellow Saiyan rival, he wasn't likely to even had that day been fated to go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, and not much going on, so apologies.
> 
> The next chapter should have some more interesting goings on
> 
> Glad I could post this chapter today, since there had been a power outage.


	3. Experimentation and Interruption

Bulma straightened up and wiped some sweat from her forehead, having just finished up properly storing Vegeta's smallish blood sample so she wouldn't have to worry about decay before she could get around to analyzing them.

"Modern science really is convenient," she mused out loud, thinking about how well Goku's old samples held up through time.

She rolled her shoulders and walked over to the window to take in a bit of fresh air before starting on her research anew. Her mother was looking after Bulla and Trunks was off playing with Goten, so Bulma knew she was in for a relatively quiet day where she could focus. The only potential break to her concentration would be...

Her eyes flicked down to where Vegeta was standing, clearly miffed that Goku was late to their little sparring session. She idly wondered when her husband would finally admit to himself that he had at least a little crush on earth's cheerfullest defender. For such a clever guy he could be awfully dense at times.

She turned back to the lab after seeing Goku use his Instant Transmission to join Vegeta. They were going to play in the Gravity Chamber, so she decided to leave the blood sample in its secure storage and just calibrate her instruments until Goku left.

The numerous revisions to the chamber had made it solid enough to not let any of Vegeta's usual training interrupt daily life, but she trusted no technology to stand up to the both of them if tensions ran high in there.

Of course, nothing ever was that simple...

Barely any time had passed since Goku and Vegeta went into the Gravity Chamber when Bulma's phone went off. Mr. Satan, in a huge panic, was yelling about some mysterious kidnappers who were taking Buu from their home.

Bulma immediately went to tell Vegeta and Goku, though she wasn't particularly worried. Mostly she was hoping whatever situation would keep Vegeta out of the house, and any fighting long enough away, that she could get some proper research in.

After a brief explanation, and Vegeta being silly about Goku's teleportation, the house was free of Saiyan interruptions and Bulma rushed back upstairs (and set her phone to silent) to get some work in before the house became noisy again.

After the first hour one might suspect she'd notice that her husband still hadn't returned, but Bulma never was very good at noticing much of anything when she was in the middle of research. Also she was already 90% sure that she'd cracked the code on how to virtually halt the ageing process.

"There's definitely a higher concentration of these active cells in particular in Vegeta's sample..." Bulma muttered as she scribbled notes down in three different notebooks (with very little regard as to what words went where) and cross-referenced with the notes taken from Gero's lab, "they're also pretty similar to human cells, though I don't think there are any cells that act like this in a human body."

She chewed on the end of a pencil and thought hard. This was complicated, and risky, but time was ticking for her to figure it out. She didn't like feeling rushed, but at the same time...

She glanced back at Gero's notes. At the most damning part of it all, and the reason why Gero himself was nowhere close to #17 or #18 in strength: The cellular restructuring technique Gero invented only really worked on younger people, and older bodies violently rejected the process.

Bulma may have plenty of years ahead of her, she reminded herself, but she'd have nothing on Vegeta. Even with all his trips to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber she knew she'd be old and gray before her husband even started having creaky joints.

"I'm not having it!" she slammed her hands down on a table and started rushing around the lab turning on all sorts of machines, "I'm gonna figure out exactly what these cells are made of and then I'm taking that unfair Saiyan advantage for myself!"

Within three more hours she'd completely broken down the cell structure and forced a few machines into one to make a tool to artificially reproduce the cells en masse. One could say Bulma's rather large ego was well-deserved, and be admonished for brashly understating things.

By the time Bulma walked, exhausted, downstairs to get some kind of food into her protesting body she had completely forgotten about the earlier call from Satan. Instead her focus was on how she was going to administer her own modified cell treatment without arousing Vegeta's suspicion. According to Gero's notes it would give her a nasty fever for about twelve hours as well as having a further adjustment period of about 36 hours where she'd be completely exhausted...

Of course her wanting to keep it secret was completely about vanity, just wishing that everyone would simply assume she was aging incredibly gracefully since she had completely forgotten about her earlier plan to make an anti-ageing product.

Her father's scatterbrained nature was perhaps more reflected in her than she'd care to admit.

Bulma managed to sit down at the dinner table, talk about her day (vaguely) with her parents and listen to Trunks talk about his latest childish exploits with Goten and still didn't realize that Vegeta had never come home.

"Wait a minute..." Trunks started looking around a little ways into the meal, "isn't dad a little late, even for him?"

"Oh, that's right!" Dr. Brief suddenly spoke up through his omnipresent cigarette, "that Satan fellow called earlier, said Vegeta and Goku got kidnapped by some kinda Galaxy Force people."

"What!?" Trunks jumped up, knocking his chair over, "Mom, we have to go save them!"

"Wait..." Bulma's mind was already racing, "dad, could Satan have maybe said they were the Galactic Patrol?"

"Ah, I think it might have been!" Dr. Brief hit his fist into his palm and nodded, "he was sobbing so hard I could barely understand him but that sounds about right."

"Ahahaha, it's fine then, it's fiiiine~" Bulma insisted far too loudly, making Bulla laugh and clap at her spectacle, "Jaco'll make sure that your dad gets home okay, don't worry."

Trunks seemed less than convinced, but Bulma insisted until he sat back down to finish dinner. Bulma finished her meal with a wide smile she couldn't quite suppress, though only Trunks gave her any odd looks for it, and did her best to not look like she was rushing too much as she ran back to the lab yelling that someone else would have to put Bulla down to sleep.

Gero's gene sequencing didn't actually call for that many of the foreign cells to be injected, as it altered the body to start producing the cells on its own. Further, the cultivated and synthesized cells Bulma had prepared were already a near perfect match for human composition AND her study of the cells clearly showed they possessed a certain kind of rejuvenating effect.

Yes, truly Bulma was a terrifyingly efficient scientist with implausible powers of research and technological creation.

And so it was that Bulma not only finished a dose of her own version of Gero's gene re-sequencing formula (now in an easily drinkable format) by midnight but in a surge of sleep-deprived, coffee-fueled brilliance she decided to dose herself on the spot.

Ten minutes later she collapsed in the hallway as she stumbled back to her bedroom, and across the city Krillin felt a momentary spike of ki that didn't last quite long enough for him to locate or identify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun!
> 
> Dramatic hanging cliff time! Or whatever.
> 
> Anyway, yes, the plot is firmly in motion and yes we're right at the beginning of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner arc of the Super manga (which is good and you should check it out, and I haven't even been that fond of the Super manga until this arc)


	4. Testing Results: Seriously Terrible Morning

Bulma awoke with a groan the next morning, instantly regretting her rash decision from the night before. Her body was burning up and the only real relief she was getting was from a soggy ice bag on her forehead. Which seemed strange for some reason but her brain was refusing to explain why exactly.

"Oh, you're awake," her father's voice cut into her foggy fever-addled thoughts, "I'm afraid I didn't want to risk giving you any medicine, since you apparently decided to master genetic engineering in the last week and I'm still trying to figure out just what you put inside yourself."

She cracked an eye open to spy Dr. Brief looking over the three notebooks she was writing in the day before, Most likely trying to both decipher her messy handwriting and figure out where a sentence moved from one book to another.

So MAYBE she should keep more organized notes...

Bulma opened her mouth to explain that she took the serum at around midnight and the fever only was supposed to last twelve hours, so she would need to know the time to know if anything was wrong. Further, she was going to defend her awful decision to drink an untested potion (even though she was fully aware that it was a terrible decision) in the name of science and progress and the future of humanity.

She definitely absolutely opened her mouth to say all those things.

"Ghbaaahhhhhvvvv...?" was all that came out, however.

"Well, it's about ten in the morning now," he replied, likely just guessing at what the likely questions would be from someone who passed out in a hallway and woke up with an awful fever, "Bulla woke up in the night, lucky you, so we ended up finding you probably not long after you fell since we were hoping you'd help us put her to bed.

"We took care of it, don't worry," he added a bit distantly as an afterthought.

Bulma let herself relax a bit, knowing that her baby was fine and her fever was still within permissible boundaries. Granted if it went on even ten minutes past noon she'd probably start having a nervous breakdown but that was two-hours-from-now Bulma's problem, she decided.

"Well, something I said definitely calmed you down," Dr. Brief said with a smile, "I'm afraid I'll need you to walk me through these notes of yours though, so until then I'll just trust you that what's happening is alright and keep changing your ice."

Thankfully for Bulma's nerves her fever broke at around 11:45, leaving her to contend simply with the exhaustion that was to apparently last about a day and a half. She was overjoyed to remember this. Even more so when her secretary called her at two in the afternoon to remind her that she'd promised to visit the construction site of a new college she was funding for a small press event.

She definitely didn't scream into her pillow for ten minutes after she hung up abruptly. She was thrilled to stubbornly decide that rescheduling would somewhat ruin her plan of pretending like nothing at all was different.

Yes, Bulma was a rather irrational person at times but she was also very very tired and thus probably wasn't thinking very clearly.

Thus she spent the rest of the day in bed, trying to conserve her energy for the next day and hoping that her lethargy would lift before her appointment.

It didn't. Of course it didn't. Why she even thought to hope was beyond Bulma's knowledge.

And so, against her mother's recommendation and with far too much caffeine in her system, Bulma left the next morning and settled for hoping she wouldn't fall asleep until she made it back home.

She at least counted herself lucky that her exhaustion was medicinally-induced rather than due to a lack of sleep, she'd managed to sleep great the previous night even for all the good it felt it did, and so she was able to dress up to her usual exacting specifications for a public event.

Today she decided to go for a simple black suit, something that matched the feel of the educational building that was being created. Or at least she hoped she was matching the mood well. She was still VERY tired.

Regardless though, she happily (kind of) greeted the foreman on-site and tried to listen to how construction was going as she was lead through a brief tour of the site. It was the easiest and least critical part of the whole visit, and really just a formality so it could look like she was interested in the construction.

Which she was, of course. Construction was wrapping up and she'd be able to start prepping to open soon, they were mostly just placing a large concrete Capsule Corporation logo on the building's front (branding is important) since basically everything else was done. She just also wished she could skip straight to the press event and get home already. She was so tired...

So tired that she ended up slowing her step as the foreman blathered on and kept walking. So tired she barely registered the loud CRACK from above her. So tired that she only barely looked up as the large Capsule Corp logo that was being crane-lifted into place was almost landing on her.

So tired that she didn't try to dodge out of the way.

And meanwhile, blocks away, Krillin felt another strong ki spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Also this was the last of the initial batch of chapters I wrote, so future updates may slow down (plus I'm still figuring out where I want the story to go from here)
> 
> Hopefully people are enjoying this story so far. I try to put effort and personality into it as I write, so even though these chapters are pretty short in general, I do hope they're fun to read.


	5. Krillin's Odd Family Day

Krillin sighed deeply as he walked to bed. It had been a very long day and he was exhausted. He was really starting to regret being a cop. The long thankless hours and incompetent coworkers were bad enough, but the clear corruption in the force was what really got to him.

He'd been idly considering quitting to open up a dojo or something instead. Teach the Kame style without any of Roshi's infuriating baggage getting in the way.

He was startled from his reverie by a sudden spark at the edge of his awareness. He jumped and turned around but it was already fading by the time he tried to focus in on it. A surge of ki, though not terribly large compared to what he'd become used to, and strangely familiar...

"Are you coming to bed, or are you going to be jumping at shadows instead?" #18 chided him from bed, a hard edge to her voice showing she had little patience for any foolishness.

She wasn't any happier with Krillin's current occupation either, which was another thing pushing him to consider a career change.

"A-ah, I'm sure it's nothing," he quickly scurried into bed, "it was over towards Bulma's place anyway, so I'm sure Vegeta can handle it if it's anything really bad."

"Whatever you say," she sounded terribly bored as she turned the lights off, "get some sleep, tomorrow's a family day after all."

"Yeah, I remembered, don't worry," Krillin replied in a small voice. Marron had been looking forward to tomorrow, which just made him feel worse about getting home so late.

The two lay in silence for a little while, until #18 interrupted the quiet.

"Hey, Krillin?" she asked, the edge gone from her voice.

"Y-yes, #18?" he responded carefully.

"Don't keep me waiting so long," she said in a soft voice, "I worry."

Krillin smiled into the darkness. A career change for sure, then.

"I won't, don't worry."

* * *

The next morning saw Krillin and #18 taking their daughter out for breakfast and then to play at the park. A happy and wonderful time filled with laughter and smiles and Krillin suddenly whipping his head around as a surge of ki caught his attention.

That family day was unfortunately cut a bit short.

"Marron, sorry, but daddy has to go do something," Krillin said with an apologetic glance to #18, his heart already falling as Marron's smile faltered.

"Fine," #18 said with a sigh as she picked up Marron, "go check it out, but if it's nothing then I want you to come right back."

"Right, don't worry!" he took off into the air, barely finishing his sentence before he was at top speed.

"And text me if it's anything big!" he heard #18 yell behind him and gave a quick thumbs-up but didn't stop or slow down.

Krillin rushed to the source of the ki. He could feel that it was the same strangely familiar ki he'd felt the previous night, but much stronger. It wasn't anything on Goku's level or, even his own, but something about his familiarity with it struck him the wrong way.

He didn't even register where he was until he got close enough to see the origin of the ki: a figure shining with a familiar gold aura as they held up a concrete slab threatening to crush them as a small crowd watched on in apparent shock. It was a Super Saiyan, no doubt about it, and yet...

"Bulma!?" Krillin yelled as he floated above the strange sight. Somehow, beyond all logic or reason, Bulma was surging with a golden aura as her hair was gold and spiking up.

"Why are you just floating there!?" Bulma's scream knocked some sense into Krillin and locked eyes with Bulma, immediately noticing her regular blue had turned a few shades toward green, "you're a superman, come get this off me before I'm crushed!"

"R-right!" Krillin rushed down and easily moved the concrete circle that Bulma was struggling so much with. Even as a Super Saiyan, he supposed, Bulma was no martial artist.

He then realized what he'd just thought and immediately felt on the verge of a headache.

Bulma collapsed backward as soon as the weight was lifted off of her, and her hair and eyes returned to normal as her ki returned to its normal low of a non-martial artist. Now that the danger had passed her temper seemed to fail her and she just stared forwards as her hands, still held out, shook. Which brought Krillin's attention to her hands...

"You're bleeding!" he yelled as he rushed over to her, a few members of the crowd cautiously approaching as well, and gently reached out to her bleeding palms.

"Ouch!" she jerked her hands back and hissed, breathing harder as she seemed to be coming out of her shocked state. Her wrists were definitely broken as well, Krillin could tell, likely because she really didn't know what she was doing.

"Just... try to stay calm," he said, though Bulma still seemed a bit out of it to respond, "I need to text #18, then I'll get you out of here."

He whipped his phone out and sent his wife a hasty message telling her to meet him at Capsule Corporation, then picked Bulma up carefully so as to not hurt her wrists. The crowd was starting to get much closer though, and looked like they were about to cause a commotion.

"U-um, Mrs. Bulma?" a woman in a smart business suit called out, standing out compared to the majority of construction workers that made up the crowd.

"Ahaha, sorry about this," Bulma responded, though she didn't seem to understand just yet how strange the situation she was in was just yet, "I got a little hurt, so I'll need to get this looked at."

She held her bleeding palms up apologetically and laughed, which just led to the crowd gaping openly at her. Krillin sighed at her unintentional humble-brag and took off into a slow flight, careful not to jostle her too much.

Bulma was mostly just staring at her wrists and taking deep breaths on the flight there. It wasn't just the stress either, something seemed off about her concentration and ability to focus. Just one more complicated thing.

Krillin sighed quietly, and found himself hoping Vegeta would have any idea of why this was happening.

Bulma had turned into a Super Saiyan.

And Krillin definitely had a headache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but it happens. Nevertheless, this chapter brings us to the actual reason I started writing this fanfic in the first place: What if Bulma turned herself into a Super Saiyan?
> 
> It was an idea I'd wanted to experiment with for a while now, and I happened to start thinking about it a couple weeks ago and here we are.
> 
> As for future chapters: I'm going to try to update this story weekly if possible, every Friday. That relies on me being able to complete a new chapter every week, so I might not hit every update. Apologies if so, but life can be chaotic and I don't want to promise and then not deliver.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable, and hopefully next time I'll come back with a chapter I'm more satisfied with personally.


End file.
